The Sleep Over - An Aphmau Fanfiction
by ArevaloIA89
Summary: Aphmau and Kawaii Chan decided to gather all their friends for a sleep over. But someone might complicate things...


**The Sleep Over - A Garmau vs. Larmau Fanfiction**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Me and Kawaii~Chan decided to throw a sleepover and invite all of our friends. It had been quite a while since we all got together to hang out. It took a little while to convince Katelyn to allow us, but she caved eventually. We invited Emmylan, Cadenza, Lucinda, Nicole, Kenmur, Laurence, Garroth, and Dante. I had invited Zane and Aaron, but they both refused the offer, and Travis said he was 'busy'. It was around 3:00 when everyone arrived. We started off by just talking to one another, about what has been going on and everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Then me and Kawaii~Chan gathered everyone in a circle in the Living Room to play 'Truth or Dare.' "So, who wants to start?" I asked, and everyone seemed to look at each other, until Cadenza stepped forward. "I'll start!" She smiled and before anyone could say anything, she spun the bottle to choose the person she would be asking. Of course, it landed on me, barely missing Katelyn. I felt the back of my neck heat up as all eyes turned on me. "So, Aphmau, truth or dare?" Cadenza said, a grin playing across her face. I think she had something planned. "Uh... truth...?" I said hesitantly. She looked a little crestfallen, clearly wishing I had chosen dare. "Uh... Who would you chose? Aaron, Laurence, or Garroth?" I stared in shock, and the boys all stared at Cadenza. "What?!" Garroth said, and Laurence shook his head. "Uh, do I have to answer this?" I said, laughing nervously. But I knew there was no escape when all eyes turned on me, even Laurence and Garroth. I was just glad Aaron wasn't there. "Hurry up Aphmau!" Nicole called. A light blush colored my cheeks. All of a sudden, I sly smile spread across my lips, and I realized my answer. "I choose... None of them." I said confidently. "What?!" The boys said in unison, and everyone stared at me. "You can't do that!" Lucinda said. "No one said I couldn't." I laughed. Some laughed and some just sighed. "Fine, you can get away with it this time, but no more!" Cadenza laughed. I smiled, proud I had gotten out of that. Everything after that was kind of a blur, my head playing Cadenza's question over and over. Who would I choose? But one loud remark dragged my attention back to the group. "What?!" Katelyn's voice cut through my thoughts. Nicole and Dante were both blushing and Katelyn was glaring at Dante. Garroth and Laurence were chuckling, before Dante punched Laurence's shoulder. I already had an idea of what happened. Nicole's quiet voice was barely audible above the murmur. "Really?" She asked, her gaze directed on Dante. He gave a light shrug and nodded. Her blush glowed a little brighter and she looked down, avoiding everyone's eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Dante leaned across the circle and kissed her gently on the cheek. Everyone stared at the scene, not knowing what to do. Finally, Dante spun the bottle to break the silence that had fallen upon us. It landed on Laurence. "So, it's time for revenge." He gave a fake maniacal laugh, and Laurence smirked. "Bring it!" Dante shook his head. "You shouldn't be so cocky. Truth or Dare?" "Hmm... Dare!" Laurence said. Everyone quickly realized his mistake, including him. "Well, I dare you to kiss Aphmau!" Dante gave him a devilish smile. He stared at me for a moment, and I felt a hot flush climb the back of my neck to my cheeks. "Are you serious?" He said, and Dante nodded. "And, you know what, on the lips." He laughed. Garroth stared at the scene, unable to hide the jealousy and anger in his glare. Laurence threw another glance at me, his cheeks coloring as well. "Uh... well, I guess I have no choice..." He said. He slowly leaned in and kissed me gently, barely touching my lips. For some reason, I didn't want to pull away. But he pulled back quickly, sitting back in his place. I was blushing wildly, a tingling feeling left where he kissed me. Garroth glared grudgingly at Laurence and Dante, then his gaze softens as he looks at me. I lowered my head. The quiet didn't last long as Cadenza let out an ear-piercing squeal. "I'm pretty sure I just went deaf." Katelyn complained. "Same." Emmalyn spoke up for the first time. "Agreed." Lucinda whined. "Sorry." Cadenza laughed, a childish grin on her lips. "Well, Kawaii~Chan thinks that's enough for tonight." Kawaii~Chan said. I threw one last glance at Laurence before everyone departed to get read for bed. As we all settled down in our designated spots, I couldn't help but think about the kiss. I felt surrounded by so many people being around, and I couldn't take the suffocating feeling. I stood as quietly as possible, being extremely careful not to wake anyone. I climbed downstairs and opened the front door, feeling a cold rush of wind hit my skin. I slid out a crack just big enough for me to fit through, and stepped out into the open air. The bitter cold made me shudder, but I didn't mind. I had been so lost in thought, I barely noticed a shadowed figure standing out in front of the garage. "Garroth?" I called out, watching for his response. He jumped at his name, turning his head quickly. "Aphmau? What are you doing out here?" He asked, taking a step towards me. "I could ask you the same thing." I replied. "I just needed a break from everything." He said, and I nodded in understanding. "Now, you?" "I came out here to think. Everyone in there was kind of... suffocating. If you know what I mean." I said. "Think about what?" The question came as a bit of a surprise to me, but I answered honestly anyway. "About Cadenza's question..." I lowered my voice, just enough to where I was audible above the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. He stared at me for a moment, clearly considering his response carefully. "Are you actually thinking about which one of us you would choose?" He said gently. "Um, I guess..." I said, forgetting the cold wind as heat flushed my cheeks. He smiled and stepped up next to me. He planted a gentle kiss on my cheek, and I considered pulling away, but my body froze. I couldn't bring myself to. I, instead, gently turned to him, and moved the kiss to his lips. We stayed like that for a moment, holding each other, until he finally pulled back. "You should, uh... go back to bed. I'm going to stay out here a little longer." I nodded, breaking away from him and opening the door. I threw one last glance over my shoulder at him, before closing the door silently and heading back up to my bed. As I pulled the covers over myself, I realized the answer to Cadenza's question was going to be harder to find then I thought.

 _~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_

 _I hope you all like the first short story I promised! Another will be coming out soon, I swear. This is kind of an older one I made on my spare time long ago, so sorry if it's not the best. Anyway, thanks for reading._


End file.
